User blog:Zoids Fanatic/Isaac Clarke in Zoids: Guardian Force
For those of you who have played Dead Space, or atleast know somthing about it, you should know Isaac Clarke is the main character. I always wondered what Isaac would do in Zoids, so heres my idea. After crash landing on Zi, Isaac decides to help the Guardian Force, Guylos Empire, and Helic Republic. However, his role is not that great, and he is normally called the "Tech Guy". Bascially, this is a summery of his appearances in every GF episode, along with what happens to him. Note: This is just a story, Isaac Clarke never appeared in Zoids. Episode 1 Isaac is seen at the camp site with Dr. D and Fiona. After Dr. D became sick, Fiona asked Isaac (one of the few times he isn't called the "Tech Guy") to get a Gustav, and head over to a local village for a Doctor. He later appears in the episode, under some of the Gustav wreackage. Van seems to not notice him, and he is basically left behind (though he escapes). Episode 2 Isaac is seen trying to tell Van about being left behind (this is the scene in which Van asked to be alone with Fiona), but is tackled by a Slasher. Episode 3 Isaac is seen in the background tied up. When Van passes him, he mumbles about "not the first time this happened". Episode 4 When a farmer tells Van about the farm area, and how it's peaceful, Isaac is seen trying to get a Lurker off his back. Dispite the scene, no one seems to notice Episode 5 When Van and Thomas are told about the bandits, the man shows them a video of the attack. The video shows a scene from Dead Space, in which Isaac is killed. The man then puts in the correct video saying he "must of mixed up the tapes". Episode 6 The word "Isaac make us whole again" is seen in the background. Later on, Van makes a remark about the "Tech Guy" Episode 7 At the end of the episode, Isaac is called in by Karl to help clean up the base. When Van asks who Karl was talking to, he replys the "Tech Guy". Episode 8 Issac is seen in the mess hall, with his helmet off. Luckly for him, nothing happens (well, to him) Episode 9 While Van, Fiona, and Rudolph are relaxing by the pond, Isaac appears in the water. He exits the water, and makes a run for it, but a Drag Tentacle rises from the water, and drags him back in. Before he is drug in, he looks at Van's group, and says "Oh come on!". Just as Van looks over to him, he is drugged into the water. Van then asks his group if anyone heard anything, but they reply no. Episode 10 Isaac is seen working on some Zoids in a hanger Episode 11 Isaac is seen using a AA gun like the one in Dead Space. Suddenly, a large peice of a ship haul smashs into the gun, and Isaac is hurled off screen. Episode 12 While Dr. D is trying to convence Van to take a break, Issac is seen crawling from the water, and tells Van in a meek voice not to go in there. A Drag Tentacle then appears, and drags Isaac back into the water. Dr. D then notes that even the "Tech Guy" is having fun. Isaac later appears in the episode, working on a computer Episode 13 Isaac is seen in the background, talking with some soldiers. Episode 14 Isaac appears with the group. Dr. D says that the "Tech Guy" is going to pilot the Lightnig Saix. After saying that, another Drag Tentacle appears, and drags Isaac into a hole in the wall. He is then heard screaming in pain. After this, Dr. D says he'll have the "Tech Guy" fix that "rat" hole after he is done slacking off. As the group turns their backs, Isaac appears in the hole, trying to get out. A small tentacle appears, ties itself around Isaac's neck, and he is drug back in. Episode 15 Isaac is seen in the Zoids hanger, and at the screening room. In the screening room, Isaac is seen on a computer. If one is to look close enough, he appears to be on a website called "How to stay alive and get noticed at the same time". Episode 16 When Fiona disscuses the new shield, Isaac is seen running in the background, on fire. He stops his panic, looks at the group, shrugs, and goes back into panic. Episode 17 Isaac, strangly, appears in Van's dream. After Fiona talking about destroying everything, she makes a remark about being "whole again". Isaac says that the line was already used, but is cut short after Van reawakes. Episode 18 When the first test engines don't work, Dr. D sends Isaac over to manaully start it. We all know what happens next. Episode 19 Isaac is shown helping with Moonbays Sinker. While working on one of the sides, he is struck by a fast moving Sinker. Moonbay notices that he is gone, and makes a comment about the "Tech Guy" slacking off again. Episode 20 Isaac is seen trying to get a transfer to Guylos forces Episode 21 Isaac is seen in a suit talking with other party people. When passes, he makes a statement about being transfered to Guylos. Episode 22 Isaac is seen in the university, cleaning the windows in the back. He is attacked by a Lurker, which fires a dart into his hand. When Van turns around, Isaac and the Lurker are gone, but a large blood stain is on the window. It has the words "I quit" written in it. Van makes a comment on the stain, and one of the scientist says they will get the "Tech Guy" to clean it. Episode 23 Isaac, moved back to the Guardian Force, is seen helping place the Attack Boosters on the Blade Liger. Episode 24 Isaac is seen on a computer. Episode 25 Isaac is seen on a computer. He is later seen on a jeep. Episode 26 Isaac is seen on the control deck of the Ultrasaurus. Episode 27 Isaac is seen with the crowd of people greeting Van. As soon as everyone turns their backs, The Drag Tentacle makes another appearance, and drags Isaac into the haul of the Ultrasaurus. He is later seen back in the control room of the Ultrasaurus, this time with a bandage arm (dispite being in a RIG). Episode 28 Using Kinesis, Isaac is seen loading the shot for the Gravity Cannon. He is on the outside of the barrel when loading, and is launched when the Ultrasaurus fires the Gravity Cannon. Episode 29 Isaac appears on the Ultrasaurus control room again, watching the fight, after the Gravity Cannon is fired, Isaac remarks that he has "felt" that before. Episode 30 Isaac appears in the background. Episode 31 Isaac appears in the background. Episode 32 Isaac, somehow, is in the Zoids Eve. Prozen notices him, and asks how he got there. He reponds that he doesn't know. After this he looks arounds, shrugs, and tells Prozen to go along with his plans. He then walks off screen. Later on, he is seen in combat against a Slasher. Episode 33 Isaac is seen in combat against a swarm of Necromorphs. He escapes the Death Saurer, and is seen in the group photo (though being hung in the air by a Drag Tentacle) At the end of the episode, he is seen approaching Van, commenting about Van being so lucky that nothing happened to him, while "hell" happened to him. Van replys that he doesn't understand, saying that he though Isaac was slacking off for most of the time he knew him. Isaac walks off, but not before playing a audio deivce that had the conversation between Thomas and Irvine in episode 17. After Van and Fiona have their time toghter, Isaac runs in, tackles Van, and starts pounding him, saying that Van has no idea what he has been through for the past year. With this, the series comes to a end. Category:Blog posts